A dongle apparatus refers to an apparatus that is connected to an input/output port of a computer and stores a security key or ID to allow only an authenticated user to use the computer when copying or executing a particular program. In other words, the dongle apparatus is small-sized hardware that accesses a computer, is portable such as a universal serial bus (USB) and a flash drive, and was initially used for authenticating computer software but has recently been used as a broadband adaptor.
Accordingly, recently, a USB or an external peripheral apparatus connected to a USB port to support a Bluetooth™ function is referred to as a dongle apparatus. Such dongle apparatus can be connected to a home appliance and be used as a wireless network apparatus capable of wirelessly communicating with other external apparatuses using wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi™), Bluetooth™, Zigbee™ and the like.
Also, such dongle apparatus can be connected to a home appliance, can receive power from the home appliance to update software of the home appliance, or can become a wireless communication module when the home appliance does not include a wireless communication module. However, since each home appliance can have a different output power that is supplied to the dongle apparatus, power compatibility between the home appliance and the dongle apparatus is necessary.